


only us now (jeremy heere/reader/michael mell)

by laughaholic



Series: bmc x reader one-shots :) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Michael Mell, i worked hard on this so i hope its good, implied suicidal thoughts, jeremy being a douche, michael being a sweet boy, you being pretty bad ass so applaud yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughaholic/pseuds/laughaholic
Summary: you and michael are at jake's party to confront jeremy when things don't go according to plan.(i know this has been done before but i really wanted to try writing it)(TRIGGER WARNING: panic attack, mention of suicidal thoughts, and self-harm)





	only us now (jeremy heere/reader/michael mell)

You couldn't decide what to wear. What do you wear on the night you're going to confront one of your boyfriends for ignoring you? You couldn't help but stress yourself over it, too much was happening, you just wish Jeremy would talk to you and then things would be a bit less shitty. But hence, life was unfair and people were unpredictable. 

You felt eyes on you, you turned and saw Michael staring at you from your bed.

"What?" You asked

"I- Uhm... Y/N, I think you're stressing too much over this" He said 

"I don't want to do this Michael... I just want him to come back and hug us and kiss us and everything to be normal." You said, hopelessly.

"We need to warn him Y/N, after tonight he'll listen" Michael told you, trying to make you and himself feel better "And if he doesn't, try to not to fight him please babe"

You smiled a little "I'm not making any promises, Mell" you kissed his cheek.

 

+++

 

The Party was packed. Music and voices blaring from every direction. Claustrophobic feelings began to fill your stomach. You ignored them as much as you could. You felt comforted by Michael's hand with yours, his thumb rubbed your hand in soothing circles and you were thankful to have such a wonderful boy with you right now.

You stopped in a spot that was less crowded where you could see the people at the party and hopefully spot Jeremy.

"Wanna get some drinks, Michael?"

Michael turned to you quickly, he was zoned out, you could tell he was nervous "Sure, but I-uhm... need to piss, I'm going to the bathroom"

"Okay, I'll get them and meet you back here" you smiled at him, kissed his cheek and walked to see where the alcohol could be found. You knew you both need some right now.

After about a minute of pushing you finally made I through the giant pack of teenagers trying to get some drinks.

You walked over and looked at the selection: mostly vodka, and tequila. You set your eyes on some good old fashioned beer. You grabbed one and grabbed a Coke can for yourself, you were driving home tonight.

You walked back over to the waiting spot and saw Michael wasn't there. You figured he was in the bathroom, so you walked over to the nearest bathroom and saw the lights on. You knocked "Michael"

"No, you can't come in" he said, his voice cracking.

You tried to open the door, locked.

"Michael please let me in, It's Y/N. Please babe?"

You waited a few moment before the door was unlocked, you opened it and walked in, closing the door behind you. You turned and saw Michael on the floor, his legs to his chest as tears ran down his cheeks.

You immediately kneel before him setting the drinks beside you "What's wrong? What happened?" You ask putting you hands on his cheek, wiping his tears with your thumb.

He was shaking a bit and you realized immediately what was happening. He was having a Panic Attack. This had happened before but this time seemed to be the worst one.

"Hey Michael listen to me, okay? Listen to my voice. We're gonna breath together. Follow my breaking." You began to inhale and exhale in pattern as he followed. He finally began to calm down and for the first time in minutes he was able to breathe.

Michael put his arms around you and left his face in your shoulder. You held him as he did this and he began explaining everything that had happened while you weren't there.

"J-jeremy was in here... and I began warning him about... a-about the Squip a-and he ignored me and called me a l-loser and just left." Michael stammered as he explained the previous events "And then anxiety started to flood my mind and I start having a panic attack... I-i just felt so a-alone. My mind was S-saying bad things and all I could think about were my w-wrists and I just w-wanted to..." he trailed off, not wanting to even say the words.

Your eyes began to tear up a bit as he mentioned his wrists, you knew how much he he struggled with self-harm. You were going through the same thing. You continue hugging him until he was ready to let go and you brought him to your eye-level.

"Michael, you are a wonderful, smart, kind, and genuine person. And you're so handsome it's crazy. Never doubt yourself because there's nothing to doubt I promise you" you kissed him and then your eyes darkened "But I doubt Jeremiah Heere will make it out of this party alive"

You lifted yourself up and began walking out, Michael got up immediately and followed you out the door trying to stop you from killing Jeremy.

You began power walking through the house until you spotted Jeremy in an area not very crowded.

"JEREMY HEERE"

He turned and his eyes widened as he saw you stomping towards him with an expression he knew to be pure anger.

You took his shirt collar with your fist lowered him to your height "What the fuck is your damage, Jeremy? What makes you think you can treat Michael that way? What makes you think you can treat us the way you are? We're dating you, you fucking asshat! And all to be cool isn't it? You fucking selfish douchebag!" 

He pulled himself out of your grip and took a breath "Of course you wouldn't understand Y/N, you're just an emo, and a loser! You're a freak! You always have been and you always will."

Your eyes brimmed with tears, you couldn't believe this. Your boyfriend called you a freak. You're boyfriend who had comforted you when you felt suicidal. And cuddled with you whenever you needed it, called you an emo, a loser, and a freak.

You grabbed a drink beside you and splashed it on Jeremy, a bunch of gasps of shock were heard around you as you gave him The Bird "Have fun being a cool kid, you piece of dog shit"

You walked toward the front door quickly, you didn't want anyone to see you cry at a party. Suddenly you felt a hand with yours, you turned and saw Michael beside you. He walked with you to you car and he two of you drove home.

The Car drive was silent. The two of you not saying a word as you got to your house. Michael followed you to your room and you both sat there on your bed.

Michael sat beside you and put his arm on your shoulder comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" He asked "Dumb question, but are you?"

You sighed "I could be better right now"

"Please don't think the bad thoughts because of Jeremy, he doesn't mean to" said Michael, trying to convince himself as well as you "I don't want us both to suffer"

You leaned on him "I won't if you won't"

"I'll try" 

You both kissed each other before lying on the bed and falling asleep together. Perhaps tomorrow things would be better for both of you. But for now, you had only each other to rely on for comfort, and you both were willing to give it.


End file.
